1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a locking device and in particular to a locking device which has a cable with one end firmly attached to a body member and a second end which can be inserted into the body member in a first direction but which cannot be withdrawn from the body member in a second direction so as to provide a locking device wherein the cable can be inserted through a hasp or other device to lock it and the cable cannot be removed from the locking body.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is an improvement on U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,307, 4,074,916, 4,747,631, 5,092,641 and 5,352,003 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.